BEAUTIFUL
by Straydivarius
Summary: Aku, di sini selalu berbisik pelan menjelang tidur; Tuhan, tolong biarkan aku bertemu dengan adik ku tercinta. "Namaku Ong Seongwoo, mulai sekarang jadilah adik yang baik, Euigeon!" TAGS: ONGNIEL, ONG SEONGWOO, KANG DANIEL, ONGNIEL!AU, SONG FIC, BASED ON BEAUTIFUL MV, HAPPY ENDING :)
1. Chapter 1

**_This highly regrettable song_**

 ** _I hope it will reach the sky_**

 ** _My prayers are spent all night crying_**

 ** _I hope it gets to your heart_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Aku pernah mencintai seseorang. Hingga saat ini, aku masih bisa melihatnya, dalam bayanganku, dalam setiap memoar indah yang menghiasi ruang imaji di kepalaku. Semuanya terpatri indah, walau aku yakin dia tidak bisa melihatku. Jika bisa, aku ingin berbisik pada Tuhan agar Dia mempertemukan aku dengan dirimu. Tapi, aku suatu hari percaya bahwa semua doa, akan tertuju langsung padamu. Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu, karena Tuhan mempunyai jalannya masing masing._

 _Aku, di sini selalu berbisik pelan menjelang tidur; Tuhan, tolong biarkan aku bertemu dengan adik ku tercinta._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I'm young, I do not know I'll be like this_**

 ** _I think it's a gift in the past_**

 ** _The smile you left behind_**

 ** _It's still in my heart_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku pernah merasakan sesal yang teramat sangat, yaitu di saat semuanya menjadi kelabu, di saat ayah dengan cerobohnya membanting stir ke bahu jalan ketika mengendarai mobil.

Tapi, itu bukanlah sepenuhnya salah ayah. Aku juga turut andil dalam hilangnya bocah berumur lima Tahun itu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan, aku akan menangis selama empat jam jika kalian memaksaku untuk menceritakannya.

Baiklah, jika kalian memaksa...

Kalian sangat menyebalkan. Habis ini kalian harus menyiapkan beberapa lembar tisu untum diriku!

Namanya Kang Euigeon, dan dia hanya mempunyai selisih umur satu tahun di bawah ku. Agak sulit mengucapkan namanya? Ya, aku pun sama seperti itu. Maka dari itu, aku mempunyai nama unik tersendiri untuknya. Hanya kami berdua yang paham.

Secara harfiah, aku dengan Euigeon tidak berbagi gen yang sama dari kedua orang tua yang mengikat tali pernikahan di awal kehidupan. Ah, maksudku, dia bukan adik kandungku—Serius, Marganya saja berbeda denganku. Dulu, aku tentu mempunyai ibu kandung, yang amat sangat aku cintai. Beliau terlihat begitu cantik walau usianya menapaki senja, dan aku selalu suka jika ibu membuat dadar gulung isi daging untuk bekal sekolah. Jika kamu tanya siapa wanita yang paling aku cintai di muka bumi ini, maka jawabannya adalah ibuku. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

Namun, suatu hari —entah karena usia atau virus— beliau sakit keras, tentu aku tidak pernah mengetahui asal usulnya karena itu terlalu sulit dipahami oleh anak kecil. Yang aku tahu, ibu hanya selalu bilang akan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Bodohnya, aku percaya hal itu, bahkan aku percaya jika ibu akan kembali membuat dadar gulung di rumah. Kenyataan dan harapan memang kadang seperti angka enam yang gampang sekali dibolak-balik, terkadang nampak seperti angka sembilan —kita tidak tahu mana sisi yang benar— tergantung dari sisi mana kita melihat.

Jika aku melihat sisi baik bahwa ibu akan cepat kembali pulang ke rumah, ternyata rencana Tuhan jauh lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan. Tentu saja, kalian pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang ini;

Jika kamu mempunyai kebun bunga, maka bunga apa yang akan kamu petik terlebih dahulu? Tentu yang cantik, bukan?

Bahkan jika aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya tentu kalian paham, kan?

Ya, pokoknya begitu hingga keputusan ayah yang paling berat menghujani kepalaku. Rasanya seperti jutaan meteorit menimpa otak ku secara imajiner.

Selang dua bulan setelah ibu pergi, ayah membawa seorang wanita yang kerap ingin dipanggil 'ibu' ketimbang 'bibi'. Wanita itu punya satu anak yang satu tahun lebih muda dariku dan aku rasa wajahnya seperti buah persik. Lumayan lucu sih, soalnya aku gemas dengan gigi kelinci anak laki-laki itu. Di awal musim dingin dan kesan pertamaku untuk anak itu benar-benar seperti kepingan salju yang membekukan jendela; dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Tentu di awal aku menentang habis-habisan ide ayah untuk mencari pengganti ibuku. Tidak akan ada orang yang pernah bisa menggantikan ibu di dalam hatiku, tentu saja. Kami sempat bertengkar kecil dan wanita itu kerap berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membelikanku baju barun dan cokelat batangan mahal. Ditambah, terkadang anak laki-lakinya itu selalu bersikap sok manis di depanku

Namun, keputusan ayah sudah benar-benar bulat. Acara pernikahan akan segera digelar Dan untungnya, wanita itu bukanlah tipikal ibu tiri yang sering aku lihat di drama picisan. Maksudku, dia bukanlah wanita antagonis—secara harfiah dia benar-benar lembut dan baik hati— dan berhasil membuat hatiku luluh. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan jika mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki. Mungkin nanti aku bisa mengajaknya belajar bersama. Hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai anak tunggal membuatku ingin sekali mempunyai teman yang tinggal serumah.

"Hai, namaku Kang Euigeon." itu pertama kali kamu memperkenalkan diri, setelah berbulan-bulan hanya berani menatapku takut-takut—siapa yang tidak takut jika mataku selalu membola ketika melihatnya. Senyum cerah dengan hiasan gigi kelinci yang mengintip dari balik bibir, aku mengingatnya betul-betul.

"Namaku Ong Seongwoo, mulai sekarang jadilah adik yang baik, Euigeon!" aku mengusap kepalanya lembut dan interaksi kecil kami membuat ayah dan ibu baruku tersenyum hangat. Kejadian itu tepat ketika malam pernikahan ayah. Tidak ada yang spesial karena pada awalnya, aku tidak benar-benar menganggap Euigeon sebagai adik ku. Lagi-lagi, aku pikir semua tipikal adik laki-laki sama seperti di drama picisan yang sering ayah tonton di KBS.

Tidak dengan Euigeon. Anak itu benar-benar mandiri, bahkan terbilang cukup mandiri untuk anak seusianya. Oh iya, Euigeon bilang, ia kehilangan ayahnya juga karena sakit keras. Aku pikir, itu sedikit membuat hatiku mencair karena, Hei! Kita ternyata mempunyai nasib yang sama. Apakah ini takdir?

Hari hari selanjutnya aku jalani dengan Euigeon yang resmi menyandang predikat sebagai adik baruku. Tidak buruk juga, karena Euigeon termasuk anak yang pintar merebut hati orang baru. Mungkin memang pada awalnya ia sangat pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi semua itu menghilang ketika aku selalu mengomelinya untuk tidak terlalu sering mengerjakan PR bahasa inggrisku. Euigeon akan selalu berkilah dan menyerang balik dengan alasan ia sangat mencintai bahasa inggris dan semua buku paketnya telah terisi. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukam untuk menghalanginya, lagipula toh jawabannya selalu benar. Aku jadi merasa sangat terbantu karenanya. Pernah suatu hari aku berpikir.

"Hei, Euigeon!"

"Hmm, apa kak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mempunyai nama internasional? Sepertinya kamu akan cocok untuk sekolah di luar negeri."

"Boleh, tapi cita citaku menjadi petinju kelas dunia agar bisa melindungi ibu dan kak Seongwoo."

Dan kami pun tertawa. Hanya satu nama yang terpikirkan olehku, ya, dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Semua pikiran anak kecil tentu terarah menuju akhir yang bahagia, walaupun ternyata map biru Tuhan atas hidup manusia sepenuhnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Untuk itu aku benar-benar bertanya pada Tuhan;

Tuhan, kenapa Kau menggores tinta hitam lebih dari satu kali?

Jika memang manusia mempunyai nalar yang sangat hebat sedari lahir, mungkin aku akan banyak bersyukur hingga tidak perlu kaget pada rencana Tuhan.

Semuanya berjalan baik hingga kejadian itu muncul.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Honestly, I think I still need to receive love_**

 ** _The longer I was left alone, the more I became frightened_**

 ** _I miss those days, I miss you so much, yeah_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Musik sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Seolah tiap ketukan nada mengalir dalam darah. Kenapa aku suka—ah tidak— jatuh cinta dengan musik? Karena dengan metode buatan itu, alam bawah sadarku tersugesti bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Ada serentetan nada dan irama yang selalu menemani hariku. Aku benci sendirian, tapi aku suka suasana yang sunyi. Kamu tahu? Tidak selalu suasana sunyi tercipta ketika kamu sendirian. Yang aku maksud sendirian adalah hilangnya orang-orang yang paling aku cintai. Sudah cukup semua penderitaanku dulu semasa kecil hingga kehilangan satu orang yang paling berharga.

Hari ini, aku menyadari sesuatu saat Hwang Minhyun menarik headsetku.

"Hei, Seongwoo, memikirkan apa sih?"

Minhyun menatapku penasaran. Padahal aku yakin sebelumnya pria itu sedang intim berpacaran dengan jurnal hukumnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu tentang adik ku."

"Hah..." Minhyun menghela nafas sebentar, selanjutnya ia memegang kedua tanganku. "Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya, walau kemungkinannya seperti unta memasuki lubang jarum."

"Aku, hanya tidak yakin dia akan mengingatku."

"Tentu saja kamu akan berhasil. Kamu punya kuncinya."

Ya, Minhyun benar. Aku punya kuncinya.

Setidaknya, aku tidak akan pernah sendirian karena Minhyun akan selalu ada di sampingku. Tidak, kami tidak menjalin hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih, ini lebih seperti hubungan keluarga. Aku yatim piatu, dan Sejak aku dipungut dari panti asuhan, aku bertetangga dengan Minhyun. Dia anak yang baik dari mulai aku mengenalnya di bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga aku bisa mengenyam pendidikan lanjutan di universitas ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa karena kedua orang tuanya Minhyun aku bisa mendapat bantuan dana untuk kuliah. Terkadang, aku bekerja paruh waktu di kafe milik kedua orang tuanya Minhyun dan pergi latihan taekwondo di akhir pekan.

Mungkin, karena aku telah kehilangan banyak cinta semasa kecil, aku jadi takut untuk sendirian. Semakin aku ditinggal sendiri maka aku akan semakin takut. Untuk itu sebisa mungkin aku menjaga hubungan baik ku dengan Minhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, termasuk semua rahasia dan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Minhyun itu seperti 'aku' yang lain. Ia tidak akan berbicara jika tidak perlu, dan juga ramah jika kamu sudah sangat mengenalnya. Untuk itu, ketika aku sedang benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu, Minhyun akan selalu bertanya padaku. Apakah wajahku semudah itu untuk dibaca?

"Seongwoo, kamu ada kelas lagi setelah ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak..."

"Mau datang ke tempat latihan?" tanya Minhyun, tatapannya penuh harap. Mana bisa aku menolaknya? Aku pun mengangguk setuju.

"Begitu, tunggu aku di halte bus seperti biasa. Aku akan telat sebentar untuk meminjam beberapa literatur dari perpustakaan—" aku tahu persis apa yang akan Minhyun katakan selanjutnya. "—Jangan menyusul kalau tidak mau tersesat di perpustakaan."

Ya, aku sudah khatam dengan rentetan kalimat itu. Faktanya, aku memang pernah tersesat di antara rak-rak tinggi nan banyak berisi literatur klasik dan jurnal hukum di perpustakaan kota. Memalukan.

Hari ini berjalan dengan baik, sama seperti sebelumnya—bukan saat dimana aku sering menangis. Pak Kim tidak masuk hingga akhir jam kelas hingga aku bisa bebas mendengarkan musik. Tentu aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika pak Kim duduk di seberang meja. Pria tua itu akan melempar penghapus pada setiap mahasiswa yang tertangkap basah menggunakan ponsel kecuali diperintahkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini hari jumat, artinya bukan akhir pekan. Atau mungkin bagi Minhyun ini adalah akhir pekan?

Adalah jadwal kami tiap akhir pekan untuk mengunjungi tempat latihan taekwondo. Entah untuk latihan secara serius atau hanya sekadar membanting tubuh satu sama lain.

Pada akhirnya semua mahasiswa berhamburan ke luar kelas. Aku menyeret kaki ke luar masih dengan headset yang menyangkut di telinga dan setumpuk tugas-telat-kumpul di dekapan. Minhyun terkadang begitu menyebalkan karena di saat seperti ini, ia malah asyik berkencan dengan literatur di perpustakaan.

Untuk beberapa saat aku benar-benar khawatir. Tapi, entahlah. Aku juga tidak yakin dengan perasaan ini. Mungkin ini efek dari lagu yang aku dengar, atau mungkin memang suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak bisa berkompromi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan seseorang. Entah siapa, aku juga tidak yakin. Benar-benar hanya sepercik api rindu, namun bisa membuat hatiku menghangat, dan efek imajiner itu menjalar hingga ke kedua bola mataku. Aku merasa kedua bola mataku semakin hangat karena, air mata.

Semakin aku larut dalam perasaan itu hingga tidak sadar—

— _BRUK_

Dengan bodohnya aku menabrak seorang mahasiswa baru. Mana posisinya di depan lorong menuju toilet pria. Dan, _well,_ semua tugas-telat-kumpul itu berserakan di lantai

"Ah, senior baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku."

Reflek, kami berdua berjongkok.

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja...hiks." Seongwoo bodoh. Kenapa harus sempat-sempatnya terisak sih!

"Senior kenapa? Kok nangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa sendiri."

Tidak sadar aku telah membentak laki-laki berkostum hitam-putih itu. Bukannya gentar, mahasiswa baru itu malah kekeuh membantuku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tugas. Oh ayolah, aku terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan.

"Senior jangan nangis gitu dong, nanti aku dikira berbuat sesuatu." laki-laki itu memelas, kedua tangannya masih mencoba membantu.

"Tidak, lagipula aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapa pun—" setelah semua terkumpul, aku berdiri dan menyadari bahwa headsetku kini tidak lagi menggantung di daun telinga. Pantas saja tadi aku bisa mendengar jelas apa yang laki-laki itu katakan..

"Senior namanya siapa?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu! Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat melangkah. Selain tidak nyaman, selanjutnya teriakan anak laki-laki itu membuatku bergidik.

"Namaku Daniel! Kalau senior butuh tempat curhat aku siap jadi tempat sampah kok!"

Haruskah nama itu? Kenapa dia harus dia? Apakah itu benar-benar dia? Ah, rasanya mustahil. Aku baru saja memikirkan kesempatan dengan perumpamaan unta dengan Minhyun. Jadi rasanya mustahil jika keajaiban datang secepat ini.

Tidak sadar aku terus menggelang selama perjalanan menuju ruang dosen.

Haruskah aku menceritakan ini pada Minhyun?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I miss you so much_**

 ** _Now I finally feel the space between us_**

 ** _I miss you so much_**

 ** _Tears fall like this_**

 ** _But why I do not know?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Minhyun, tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya, hiks."

"Seongwoo—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan dia, setiap aku semakin berusaha melupakan, maka dia akan tetap muncul di dalam mimpiku. Hiks." bodoh, lagi-lagi aku menangia di depan Minhyun. Membuat lelaki itu ikut terisak. Ya, sudah ku bilang kan jika Minhyun bukan hanya sekadar teman untuk ku. Minhyun juga akan ikut terisak jika aku mulai menangis. Seolah ikatan batin kami terhubung satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu, Seongwoo. Tapi kamu tidak harus selalu menangis seperti ini, aku selalu benci melihatmu yang rapuh. Kemana Seongwoo yang aku kenal pemberani ketika SMU?"

Aku merasa agak bersalah karena Minhyun harus repot-repot menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar—aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah di depanku. Nafasnya masih tersengal, dan makin tersengal karena kami baru saja selesai menjalani latihan.

Ya, Minhyun aku tahu hal itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang aneh untuk diceritakan. Apakah kamu akan mengerti perasaanku sekarang? Aku ragu untuk mengatakan ini padamu.

"Seongwoo, jangan menangis lagi—" Minhyun langsung menerjang diriku dengan pelukan, yang mana semakin membuat hatiku menghangat. Sumpah, aku terharu kali ini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang.." ya, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Siapa?"

"Mahasiswa baru, namanya Daniel."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"A-aku menabraknya karena melamun, di depan toilet fakultas hukum." dan selanjutnya Minhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Entah merasa gemas atau bahagia, aku tidak tahu.

"Seongwoo, kamu kenapa ceroboh sekali, sih?" pungkas Minhyun sambil terkekeh. Dia mencubit pipiku gemas. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entah lah, aku pikir mahasiswa baru itu baik. Dia bahkan memperkenalkan namanya saat aku berubah jutek di depannya."

"Seongwoo, kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?—" kali ini Minhyun menatapku intens, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin kamu sudah waktunya menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu, selain aku."

Aku tersentak, bingung. Minhyun menghela nafas lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kamu coba mengenal Daniel. Dia sepertinya anak yang baik. Jika dia berani membuatmu menangis, aku ada paling depan untuk menghajarnya."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sebentar lagi akan mempunyai seseorang sangat berharga selain kamu, Seongwoo." Minhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di pundak ku. "Tapi tetap tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Ong Seongwoo, hahahaha."

"Siapa orangnya, Minhyun? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu bentuk rupanya?"

"Kamu akan tahu jika waktunya telah tiba. Kamu juga jangan lupa mengenalkanku pada di Daniel itu."

Ya, penuturan Minhyun membuatku semakin penasaran dengan perasaanku sendiri. Haruskah aku melupakan adik ku secepat ini?

Setelah hari itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Daniel. Kali ini, di kafe fakultas. saat aku kebingungan memilih tempat duduk, Daniel dengan senyumannya melambaikan tangan padaku. Di seberangnya masih ada bangku kosong yang bisa aku tempati.

"Senior! Di sini! Mau duduk di sini tidak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang—mengingat keadaan kafe yang sangat ramai— aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Daniel.

Dari pertemuan kami di kafe fakultas siang hari itu, aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi menarik dari Daniel.

Namanya Daniel, dia tidak mau menggunakan marga depannya karena saat bersekolah di Toronto, ia ditertawakan oleh teman sekelas. Dia mahasiswa baru fakultas ilmu sosial dan ternyata rumahnya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Daniel lebih banyak menjadi pihak pembicara dan aku dengan setia mendengarkan. Bahkan aku baru sadar belum memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Kakak namanya siapa?" ya, Daniel sudah bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan informal karena aku yang meminta.

"Salam kenal, namaku Ong Seongwoo."

Dan itu membuatnya tersedak green tea frappucino.

"Hah? Ong Seongwoo?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[to be continue]_**

Masih baru nih di fandom wanna one, terkhusus ongniel dan aku teracuni ongniel gara gara mv beautiful, fix banget! Review dong! Biar semangat ngelanjutinnya Hehehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

"Minhyun, tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya, hiks."

"Seongwoo—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan dia, setiap aku semakin berusaha melupakan, maka dia akan tetap muncul di dalam mimpiku. Hiks." bodoh, lagi-lagi aku menangia di depan Minhyun. Membuat lelaki itu ikut terisak. Ya, sudah ku bilang kan jika Minhyun bukan hanya sekadar teman untuk ku. Minhyun juga akan ikut terisak jika aku mulai menangis. Seolah ikatan batin kami terhubung satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu, Seongwoo. Tapi kamu tidak harus selalu menangis seperti ini, aku selalu benci melihatmu yang rapuh. Kemana Seongwoo yang aku kenal pemberani ketika SMU?"

Aku merasa agak bersalah karena Minhyun harus repot-repot menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar—aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah di depanku. Nafasnya masih tersengal, dan makin tersengal karena kami baru saja selesai menjalani latihan.

Ya, Minhyun aku tahu hal itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang aneh untuk diceritakan. Apakah kamu akan mengerti perasaanku sekarang? Aku ragu untuk mengatakan ini padamu.

"Seongwoo, jangan menangis lagi—" Minhyun langsung menerjang diriku dengan pelukan, yang mana semakin membuat hatiku menghangat. Sumpah, aku terharu kali ini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang.." ya, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Siapa?"

"Mahasiswa baru, namanya Daniel."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"A-aku menabraknya karena melamun, di depan toilet fakultas hukum." dan selanjutnya Minhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Entah merasa gemas atau bahagia, aku tidak tahu.

"Seongwoo, kamu kenapa ceroboh sekali, sih?" pungkas Minhyun sambil terkekeh. Dia mencubit pipiku gemas. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entah lah, aku pikir mahasiswa baru itu baik. Dia bahkan memperkenalkan namanya saat aku berubah jutek di depannya."

"Seongwoo, kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?—" kali ini Minhyun menatapku intens, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin kamu sudah waktunya menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu, selain aku."

Aku tersentak, bingung. Minhyun menghela nafas lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kamu coba mengenal Daniel. Dia sepertinya anak yang baik. Jika dia berani membuatmu menangis, aku ada paling depan untuk menghajarnya."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sebentar lagi akan mempunyai seseorang sangat berharga selain kamu, Seongwoo." Minhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di pundak ku. "Tapi tetap tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Ong Seongwoo, hahahaha."

"Siapa orangnya, Minhyun? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu bentuk rupanya?"

"Kamu akan tahu jika waktunya telah tiba. Kamu juga jangan lupa mengenalkanku pada di Daniel itu."

Ya, penuturan Minhyun membuatku semakin penasaran dengan perasaanku sendiri. Haruskah aku melupakan adik ku secepat ini?

Setelah hari itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Daniel. Kali ini, di kafe fakultas. saat aku kebingungan memilih tempat duduk, Daniel dengan senyumannya melambaikan tangan padaku. Di seberangnya masih ada bangku kosong yang bisa aku tempati.

"Senior! Di sini! Mau duduk di sini tidak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang—mengingat keadaan kafe yang sangat ramai— aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Daniel.

Dari pertemuan kami di kafe fakultas siang hari itu, aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi menarik dari Daniel.

Namanya Daniel, dia tidak mau menggunakan marga depannya karena saat bersekolah di Toronto, ia ditertawakan oleh teman sekelas. Dia mahasiswa baru fakultas ilmu sosial dan ternyata rumahnya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Daniel lebih banyak menjadi pihak pembicara dan aku dengan setia mendengarkan. Bahkan aku baru sadar belum memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Kakak namanya siapa?" ya, Daniel sudah bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan informal karena aku yang meminta.

"Salam kenal, namaku Ong Seongwoo."

Dan itu membuatnya tersedak green tea frappucino.

"Hah? Ong Seongwoo?"

Daniel menatapku, sulit diartikan. Selanjutnya ia membuka mulut, dengan sedotan frappucino masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

"Nama yang bagus. Margamu terdengar langka ya, kak."

Semua penilaian awalku tentang daniel benar-benat seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Mungkin minhyun benar, aku harus menemukan orang lain yang bisa selalubada di sampingku. Namun pertanyaannya adalah, apakah itu Daniel? Aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Daniel itu tipikal laki-laki yang santai, saking santainya bahkan aku tidak mengira jika ia pernah bersekolah di Kanada dan mendapat peringkat satu di angkatannya. Maksudku, dengan tampang sekelas Daniel, ia bisa saja menjadi anak laki-laki yang berandalan. Lagi, dan lagi aku kebanyakan menelan doktrin drama picisan penuh monosodium glutamat.

Kalian juga pasti tidak akan munafik jika Daniel adalah seorang aktor, maka peran bad boy sangat cocok dengan penampilannya. Iya, kan?

Oke, kesan pertama yang ia berikan benar-benar menyenangkan karena dia lebih mendominasi percakapan dan aku menimpali seadanya. Bukannya aku pelit respon, tapi memang karena aku tipikal pendengar yang setia, lagipula aku tidak mempunyai hal menarik untuk diceritakan.

"Nah, kalau kak Seongwoo gimana?"

"Hah? Gimana apanya?"

"Tidak berniat menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu sendiri? Daritadi hanya aku yang mengoceh. Aku juga ingin mendengar cerita dari kak Ong Seongwoo." daniel terus menatapku penasaran, sesekali memainkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Baru saja dibilang, apa yang harus aku ceritakan pada Daniel?

"Eung... Apa ya? Namaku Ong Seongwoo, hobiku mendengarkan musik, dan aku rasa orang yang mempunyai marga depan seperti milikku bisa dihitung dengan jari—" aku menarik nafas sebentar. Tunggu, ini lebih seperti menjawab pertanyaan interview pekerjaan. Apa-apaan sikap kaku itu, Seongwoo?!

"Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang jaksa, untuk itu aku memilih fakultas hukum?"

"Wah, cita-citamu mulia banget, kak! Kalau aku ingin menjadi petinju kelas dunia."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _So Beautiful, Beautiful_**

 ** _You're prettier than the others_**

 ** _For that do not hurt, do not cry_**

 ** _If you can hear this song for you_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang indah tersisa dari hidupku hanyalah kenangan. Dimana semua berjalan di masa lalu, tapi aku masih bisa mengingat dan memproyeksikan ingatan itu di dalam kepalaku. Tidak hanya sebagian, namun semua kenangan, berputar layaknya roll film yang diputar ulang. Terus menerus dan monoton, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan memutarnya.

Menurutku semuanya indah, termasuk ketika aku kehilangan Euigeon. Aku yakin itu semua ada di balik tabir rahasia Tuhan. Dan aku yakin, Euigeon akan kembali, karena semua indah pada waktunya. Aku yakin sekali dengan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kenangan, aku tentu mempunyai saksi bisu pertemuanku dengan Euigeon pertama kali.

"Seongwoo, Euigeon, kalian harus menyimpan liontin itu baik-baik. Ayah membelinya dua pasang, kita berdua mempunyai bandul berbentuk kunci dan mereka gembok."

Waktu itu, ayah membeli dua pasang liontin. Yang mana beliau berikan pada kami bertiga. Termasuk ibu, dan Euigeon. Yang membedakan adalah bandul milikku dan ayah dengan bandul milik daniel dan ibu yang berbentuk sebuah gembok emas. Tapi, liontin itu saling terkait, karena bandul gembok itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan bandul kunci milikku dan ayah.

Ayah benar-benar pria paling romantis yang aku kenal. Beliau juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika meminang ibu kandungku. Hanya bedanya dengan simbolisasi sebuah cincin emas dengan lingkaran tabung berisi cairan darah mereka berdua.

Tentu, aku akan dengan mudah menemukan Euigeon jika aku menemukan liontin lain dengan bandul gembok miliknya.

"Seongwoo ayo cepat latihan! Rekaman akan segera dimulai."

Aku tersentak dari lamunan saat minhyun menjerit panik. Rupanya sedari tadi aku hanya memandangi kertas lirik dengan tatapan kosong. Duh, kenapa suasananya mendadak sendu, sih?!

"Minhyun tidak bisa diundur ya rekamannya?"

"Kamu mau aku digantung si bawel Jonghyun itu?! Cepat selesaikan dan lagu itu akan masuk radio kampus minggu depan." minhyun agak sedikit membentak. Tapi aku yakin maksudnya baik. Lagipula, memang keinginanku untuk mempublikasikan lirik yang aku aransemen sendiri ini. Tidak afdol rasanya jila aku menggilai musik tanpa pernah campur tangan membuat sesuatu. Minhyun juga seratus persen mendukung karena dia tahu suaraku lumayan bagus, tapi jarang dipoles.

Apalagi ketika aku memberitahu laki-laki itu tentang lirik yang aku buat. Respon minhyun hanya mengangguk setuju dengan berlinang air mata.

Oh iya, beberapa kali juga aku latihan bersama Daniel, diiringi petikan gitarnya, aku sedikit memberikan spoiler. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang jadi dekat dengan daniel, terkadang aku bernyanyi untuknya. Laki-laki itu terus memuji dan memaksaku untuk menyanyikan satu lagu penuh. Tentu aku menolak mentah-mentah dan lebih memilih latihan dengan lagu lain.

"Hah... baiklah."

Aku berjalan pasrah ke ruang rekaman. Aku bisa melihat tanda mikrofon sudah on air, Minhyun sudah siap di meja rekaman, dan aku telah memasang headphone.

 _"Babogati aswium manheun noraega haneure dahgireul_

 _Nunmul soge bamsaeun nae gidoga maeume dahgireul_

 _Eoryeosseo naega ireol jureun mollasseo_

 _Dangyeonhan geora geuttaen saenggakhaesseosseo_

 _Naege namgyeojun misoga ajikdo I gaseumsoge namaisseo_

 _Soljikhi na ajigeun batneun sarangi piryohan gabwa_

 _Hollo nameun sigani gireojilsurok_

 _Duryeopgo geurae geuttaega geuripgo neomu bogo sipgo geurae yeah_

 _I miss you so much_

 _Ijeseoya neukkyeo uri gonggan_

 _I miss you so much_

 _Ireohge nunmuri naneunde wae nan mollasseulkka_

 _So beautiful beautiful_

 _Geu nugu boda areumdaul neonikka_

 _Apeuji ma ulji ma neol hyanghan noraega_

 _Deullindamyeon dasi dorawa_

 _Oh geuriwo geuriwo_

 _Geoul soge honja seoissneun moseubi_

 _Naseoreo duryeowo nega piryohae_

 _Ijeya neukkineun naega neomu silheo_

 _Dasi dorawa_

 _Gieogeun badacheoreom neolpeun changgorago_

 _Geu aneseo haru jongil hemaedo_

 _Honja neukkineun I oeroummajeo yuilhan neoui heunjeogirago_

 _Eokjiro nun gameun chae gyeondigo isseo oneuldo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Oh I miss you, I miss you_**

 ** _Seeing myself standing in front of the mirror_**

 ** _It's weird and I feel scared, I need you_**

 ** _I hate myself for realizing this_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kak seongwoo! Mau kemana?"_

 _"Ke taman kota, kamu mau ikut?"_

 _"Ikut dong, nanti kak Seongwoo nyanyi untukku yah!"_

 _"Tapi suaraku jelek, Euigeon."_

 _"Aku suka suara kak Seongwoo. Aku pernah mendengar kak Seongwoo nyanyi kok..."_

 _"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, kalau tidak mau ikut, terserah."_

 _"Seongwoo kamu lihat Euigeon kemana?"_

 _"Hah? Tidak. Tadi aku dari taman kota tidak mengajak Euigeon."_

 _"Kira-kira dia dimana ya? Ini sudah sore dan anak itu entah kemana."_

 _"Coba aku telepon dulu, bu. Ibu jangan khawatir."_

 _"Halo, Euigeon?"_

 _"Hiks..."_

 _"Euigeon kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _"A-aku tidak mau bertemu dengan kak Seongwoo lagi. Kak seongwoo membenciku. Hiks"_

 _"Bukan begitu—ah, maafkan aku Euigeon. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

 _"Hiks.."_

 _"Pulang, ibu khawatir padamu."_

 _"—tapi kak seongwoo tidak pernah khawatir padaku."_

 _"Tentu saja aku khawatir."_

 _"Apa buktinya?"_

 _"Oh geuriwo geuriwo_

 _Geoul soge honja seoissneun moseubi_

 _Naseoreo duryeowo nega piryohae_

 _Ijeya neukkineun naega neomu silheo_

 _Dasi dorawa~"_

 _"Kak seongwoo, janji padaku untuk selalu bernyanyi, ya?"_

 _"Cepat kembali, Euigeon."_

Kenangan itu kembali muncul. Euigeon, jika kamu mendengar lagu ini, cepatlah kembali padaku.

 ** _The memory is like a big garage, like an ocean_**

 ** _All day I was lost in it_**

 ** _Even the loneliness I feel_**

 ** _Is that your trail?_**

 ** _That's why I closed my eyes and survived to this day_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _to be continue_**

 ** _masih penasaran ga? kalo ga penasaran gabakal dilanjut._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I miss you so much_**

 ** _Now I finally feel the space between us_**

 ** _I miss you so much_**

 ** _Tears fall like this_**

 ** _But why I do not know?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Minhyun, tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya, hiks."

"Seongwoo—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan dia, setiap aku semakin berusaha melupakan, maka dia akan tetap muncul di dalam mimpiku. Hiks." bodoh, lagi-lagi aku menangia di depan Minhyun. Membuat lelaki itu ikut terisak. Ya, sudah ku bilang kan jika Minhyun bukan hanya sekadar teman untuk ku. Minhyun juga akan ikut terisak jika aku mulai menangis. Seolah ikatan batin kami terhubung satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu, Seongwoo. Tapi kamu tidak harus selalu menangis seperti ini, aku selalu benci melihatmu yang rapuh. Kemana Seongwoo yang aku kenal pemberani ketika SMU?"

Aku merasa agak bersalah karena Minhyun harus repot-repot menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar—aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah di depanku. Nafasnya masih tersengal, dan makin tersengal karena kami baru saja selesai menjalani latihan.

Ya, Minhyun aku tahu hal itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang aneh untuk diceritakan. Apakah kamu akan mengerti perasaanku sekarang? Aku ragu untuk mengatakan ini padamu.

"Seongwoo, jangan menangis lagi—" Minhyun langsung menerjang diriku dengan pelukan, yang mana semakin membuat hatiku menghangat. Sumpah, aku terharu kali ini. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang.." ya, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk menceritakannya.

"Siapa?"

"Mahasiswa baru, namanya Daniel."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"A-aku menabraknya karena melamun, di depan toilet fakultas hukum." dan selanjutnya Minhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Entah merasa gemas atau bahagia, aku tidak tahu.

"Seongwoo, kamu kenapa ceroboh sekali, sih?" pungkas Minhyun sambil terkekeh. Dia mencubit pipiku gemas. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entah lah, aku pikir mahasiswa baru itu baik. Dia bahkan memperkenalkan namanya saat aku berubah jutek di depannya."

"Seongwoo, kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?—" kali ini Minhyun menatapku intens, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin kamu sudah waktunya menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu, selain aku."

Aku tersentak, bingung. Minhyun menghela nafas lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya kamu coba mengenal Daniel. Dia sepertinya anak yang baik. Jika dia berani membuatmu menangis, aku ada paling depan untuk menghajarnya."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sebentar lagi akan mempunyai seseorang sangat berharga selain kamu, Seongwoo." Minhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di pundak ku. "Tapi tetap tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Ong Seongwoo, hahahaha."

"Siapa orangnya, Minhyun? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu bentuk rupanya?"

"Kamu akan tahu jika waktunya telah tiba. Kamu juga jangan lupa mengenalkanku pada di Daniel itu."

Ya, penuturan Minhyun membuatku semakin penasaran dengan perasaanku sendiri. Haruskah aku melupakan adik ku secepat ini?

Setelah hari itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Daniel. Kali ini, di kafe fakultas. saat aku kebingungan memilih tempat duduk, Daniel dengan senyumannya melambaikan tangan padaku. Di seberangnya masih ada bangku kosong yang bisa aku tempati.

"Senior! Di sini! Mau duduk di sini tidak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang—mengingat keadaan kafe yang sangat ramai— aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Daniel.

Dari pertemuan kami di kafe fakultas siang hari itu, aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi menarik dari Daniel.

Namanya Daniel, dia tidak mau menggunakan marga depannya karena saat bersekolah di Toronto, ia ditertawakan oleh teman sekelas. Dia mahasiswa baru fakultas ilmu sosial dan ternyata rumahnya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Daniel lebih banyak menjadi pihak pembicara dan aku dengan setia mendengarkan. Bahkan aku baru sadar belum memperkenalkan diriku padanya.

"Kakak namanya siapa?" ya, Daniel sudah bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan informal karena aku yang meminta.

"Salam kenal, namaku Ong Seongwoo."

Dan itu membuatnya tersedak green tea frappucino.

"Hah? Ong Seongwoo?"

Daniel menatapku, sulit diartikan. Selanjutnya ia membuka mulut, dengan sedotan frappucino masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

"Nama yang bagus. Margamu terdengar langka ya, kak."

Semua penilaian awalku tentang Daniel benar-benat seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Mungkin Minhyun benar, aku harus menemukan orang lain yang bisa selalubada di sampingku. Namun pertanyaannya adalah, apakah itu Daniel? Aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Daniel itu tipikal laki-laki yang santai, saking santainya bahkan aku tidak mengira jika ia pernah bersekolah di Kanada dan mendapat peringkat satu di angkatannya. Maksudku, dengan tampang sekelas Daniel, ia bisa saja menjadi anak laki-laki yang berandalan. Lagi, dan lagi aku kebanyakan menelan doktrin drama picisan penuh monosodium glutamat.

Kalian juga pasti tidak akan munafik jika Daniel adalah seorang aktor, maka peran bad boy sangat cocok dengan penampilannya. Iya, kan?

Oke, kesan pertama yang ia berikan benar-benar menyenangkan karena dia lebih mendominasi percakapan dan aku menimpali seadanya. Bukannya aku pelit respon, tapi memang karena aku tipikal pendengar yang setia, lagipula aku tidak mempunyai hal menarik untuk diceritakan.

"Nah, kalau kak Seongwoo gimana?"

"Hah? Gimana apanya?"

"Tidak berniat menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu sendiri? Daritadi hanya aku yang mengoceh. Aku juga ingin mendengar cerita dari kak Ong Seongwoo." Daniel terus menatapku penasaran, sesekali memainkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Baru saja dibilang, apa yang harus aku ceritakan pada Daniel?

"Eung... Apa ya? Namaku Ong Seongwoo, hobiku mendengarkan musik, dan aku rasa orang yang mempunyai marga depan seperti milikku bisa dihitung dengan jari—" aku menarik nafas sebentar. Tunggu, ini lebih seperti menjawab pertanyaan interview pekerjaan. Apa-apaan sikap kaku itu, Seongwoo?!

"Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang jaksa, untuk itu aku memilih fakultas hukum?"

"Wah, cita-citamu mulia banget, kak! Kalau aku ingin menjadi petinju kelas dunia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _So Beautiful, Beautiful_**

 ** _You're prettier than the others_**

 ** _For that do not hurt, do not cry_**

 ** _If you can hear this song for you_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang indah tersisa dari hidupku hanyalah kenangan. Dimana semua berjalan di masa lalu, tapi aku masih bisa mengingat dan memproyeksikan ingatan itu di dalam kepalaku. Tidak hanya sebagian, namun semua kenangan, berputar layaknya roll film yang diputar ulang. Terus menerus dan monoton, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan memutarnya.

Menurutku semuanya indah, termasuk ketika aku kehilangan Euigeon. Aku yakin itu semua ada di balik tabir rahasia Tuhan. Dan aku yakin, Euigeon akan kembali, karena semua indah pada waktunya. Aku yakin sekali dengan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kenangan, aku tentu mempunyai saksi bisu pertemuanku dengan Euigeon pertama kali.

"Seongwoo, Euigeon, kalian harus menyimpan liontin itu baik-baik. Ayah membelinya dua pasang, kita berdua mempunyai bandul berbentuk kunci dan mereka gembok."

Waktu itu, ayah membeli dua pasang liontin. Yang mana beliau berikan pada kami bertiga. Termasuk ibu, dan Euigeon. Yang membedakan adalah bandul milikku dan ayah dengan bandul milik Daniel dan ibu yang berbentuk sebuah gembok emas. Tapi, liontin itu saling terkait, karena bandul gembok itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan bandul kunci milikku dan ayah.

Ayah benar-benar pria paling romantis yang aku kenal. Beliau juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika meminang ibu kandungku. Hanya bedanya dengan simbolisasi sebuah cincin emas dengan lingkaran tabung berisi cairan darah mereka berdua.

Tentu, aku akan dengan mudah menemukan Euigeon jika aku menemukan liontin lain dengan bandul gembok miliknya.

"Seongwoo ayo cepat latihan! Rekaman akan segera dimulai."

Aku tersentak dari lamunan saat Minhyun menjerit panik. Rupanya sedari tadi aku hanya memandangi kertas lirik dengan tatapan kosong. Duh, kenapa suasananya mendadak sendu, sih?!

"Minhyun tidak bisa diundur ya rekamannya?"

"Kamu mau aku digantung si bawel Jonghyun itu?! Cepat selesaikan dan lagu itu akan masuk radio kampus minggu depan." Minhyun agak sedikit membentak. Tapi aku yakin maksudnya baik. Lagipula, memang keinginanku untuk mempublikasikan lirik yang aku aransemen sendiri ini. Tidak afdol rasanya jila aku menggilai musik tanpa pernah campur tangan membuat sesuatu. Minhyun juga seratus persen mendukung karena dia tahu suaraku lumayan bagus, tapi jarang dipoles.

Apalagi ketika aku memberitahu laki-laki itu tentang lirik yang aku buat. Respon Minhyun hanya mengangguk setuju dengan berlinang air mata.

Oh iya, beberapa kali juga aku latihan bersama Daniel, diiringi petikan gitarnya, aku sedikit memberikan spoiler. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang jadi dekat dengan Daniel, terkadang aku bernyanyi untuknya. Laki-laki itu terus memuji dan memaksaku untuk menyanyikan satu lagu penuh. Tentu aku menolak mentah-mentah dan lebih memilih latihan dengan lagu lain.

"Hah... baiklah."

Aku berjalan pasrah ke ruang rekaman. Aku bisa melihat tanda mikrofon sudah on air, Minhyun sudah siap di meja rekaman, dan aku telah memasang headphone.

 _"Babogati aswium manheun noraega haneure dahgireul_

 _Nunmul soge bamsaeun nae gidoga maeume dahgireul_

 _Eoryeosseo naega ireol jureun mollasseo_

 _Dangyeonhan geora geuttaen saenggakhaesseosseo_

 _Naege namgyeojun misoga ajikdo I gaseumsoge namaisseo_

 _Soljikhi na ajigeun batneun sarangi piryohan gabwa_

 _Hollo nameun sigani gireojilsurok_

 _Duryeopgo geurae geuttaega geuripgo neomu bogo sipgo geurae yeah_

 _I miss you so much_

 _Ijeseoya neukkyeo uri gonggan_

 _I miss you so much_

 _Ireohge nunmuri naneunde wae nan mollasseulkka_

 _So beautiful beautiful_

 _Geu nugu boda areumdaul neonikka_

 _Apeuji ma ulji ma neol hyanghan noraega_

 _Deullindamyeon dasi dorawa_

 _Oh geuriwo geuriwo_

 _Geoul soge honja seoissneun moseubi_

 _Naseoreo duryeowo nega piryohae_

 _Ijeya neukkineun naega neomu silheo_

 _Dasi dorawa_

 _Gieogeun badacheoreom neolpeun changgorago_

 _Geu aneseo haru jongil hemaedo_

 _Honja neukkineun I oeroummajeo yuilhan neoui heunjeogirago_

 _Eokjiro nun gameun chae gyeondigo isseo oneuldo."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Oh I miss you, I miss you_**

 ** _Seeing myself standing in front of the mirror_**

 ** _It's weird and I feel scared, I need you_**

 ** _I hate myself for realizing this_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Kak Seongwoo! Mau kemana?"_

 _"Ke taman kota, kamu mau ikut?"_

 _"Ikut dong, nanti kak Seongwoo nyanyi untukku yah!"_

 _"Tapi suaraku jelek, Euigeon."_

 _"Aku suka suara kak Seongwoo. Aku pernah mendengar kak Seongwoo nyanyi kok..."_

 _"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, kalau tidak mau ikut, terserah."_

 _"Seongwoo kamu lihat Euigeon kemana?"_

 _"Hah? Tidak. Tadi aku dari taman kota tidak mengajak Euigeon."_

 _"Kira-kira dia dimana ya? Ini sudah sore dan anak itu entah kemana."_

 _"Coba aku telepon dulu, bu. Ibu jangan khawatir."_

 _"Halo, Euigeon?"_

 _"Hiks..."_

 _"Euigeon kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _"A-aku tidak mau bertemu dengan kak Seongwoo lagi. Kak Seongwoo membenciku. Hiks"_

 _"Bukan begitu—ah, maafkan aku Euigeon. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

 _"Hiks.."_

 _"Pulang, ibu khawatir padamu."_

 _"—tapi kak Seongwoo tidak pernah khawatir padaku."_

 _"Tentu saja aku khawatir."_

 _"Apa buktinya?"_

 _"Oh geuriwo geuriwo_

 _Geoul soge honja seoissneun moseubi_

 _Naseoreo duryeowo nega piryohae_

 _Ijeya neukkineun naega neomu silheo_

 _Dasi dorawa~"_

 _"Kak Seongwoo, janji padaku untuk selalu bernyanyi, ya?"_

 _"Cepat kembali, Euigeon."_

* * *

Kenangan itu kembali muncul. Euigeon, jika kamu mendengar lagu ini, cepatlah kembali padaku.

Aku tahu jika memang perlahan sang waktu terus memaksaku untuk bergerak maju, dalam artian, aku tidak boleh terus berada dalam kenangan buruk tentang adik ku. Minhyun sedikit mewanti-wanti bahwa aku harus membuka pikiranku dan tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kenangan. Langkah itu bisa saja dimulai, caranya adalah pendekatanku dengan Daniel. Ya, tidak terasa juga terhitung sudah tiga bulan aku mengenal pria itu. **_Sejauh ini, yang aku takutkan adalah..._**

"Kak Seongwoo, halo~"

"E-eh iya, kenapa?"

"Kak Seongwoo bengong lagi. Lagi mikirin apa sih, kak?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Yakin? Apa itu tentang adikmu lagi?"

Ya, aku sudah kelewat dekat, bahkan aku sudah bisa membuka diri pada Daniel. Termasuk semua cerita tentang kehidupanku, adik ku, dan kecelakaan itu.

"Mungkin, sedikit, Daniel."

Tidak semua aku cerotakan pada Daniel, karena aku pikir ia tidak terlalu penting untuk tahu hal itu. Beda cerita dengan Minhyun. Jika aku bisa menceritakan kejadian itu selama dua hari pada Minhyun maka aku hanya butuh dua jam untuk menceritakan nya sekilas pada Daniel. Tidak ada respon yang berlebihan dari Daniel—tentu berbeda dengan Minhyun yang langsung menangis— dan aku juga hanya meceritakan sedikit.

Aku hanya mengatakan pada Daniel jika aku kehilangan adik laki-laki dalam sebuah kecelakaan dan aku yakin jika dia masih hidup, ikatannya terasa sangat kuat di sekitar diriku. Hanya itu, yang aku katakan pada Daniel, tidak lebih.

"Ya, aku tahu perasaan itu kok, kak." Daniel sesekali menendang tanah dan membuat ayunan yang ia naiki bergerak. Tolong dicatat, kami berdua juga jadi hobi merenung di taman belakang kampus jika ada kelas kosong. Aku juga bingung apa esensinya pihak universitas membeli dua pasang ayunan di taman ini. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa jadi tempat menenangkan diri, kadang aku sama mihyun juga datang ke sini jika kami butuh quality time. Atau ketika kami berselisih paham dan ujungnya saling bermaafan di tempat ini.

"Kamu, tau? Maksudnya?"

"Hmm... Aku ini yatim piatu, dan aku tinggal dengan orang tua asuh. Setelah mendapatkan nama baptis, otomatis kedua orang tua asuhku berpikir bahwa aku sudah siap menerima kenyataan—" Daniel menarik nafasnya panjang, setelahnya ia kembali membuka mulut. "—Mereka bilang kedua orang tuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan. Untuk menghindarkanku dari kenangan buruk, aku pindah ke Kanada untuk sekolah dari jenjang menengah pertama hingga kejuruan dan kembali ke sini untuk masuk kuliah."

Setelahnya, aku bisa melihat linangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah untuk hal ini.

"D-Daniel, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kak. Yang pertama kali bikin kak Seongwoo cerita kan aku. Jadi kita impas. Lagipula kita sama-sama tau artinya kehilangan."

Daniel kembali menendang tanah, ayunannya bergerak, begitu pula aku.

"A-ah daripada begitu, aku ingin meminta sesuatu, kak."

"Hmm? apa tuh?" aku mengernyit bingung, masih menatap Daniel yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari kebun bunga kanola kuning di depan.

"Aku suka lagu buatan kak Seongwoo di radio kampus itu. Boleh minta rekamannya? Aku ingin mendengarkannya setiap hari."

"Coba minta sama Jonghyun atau Minhyun."

"Bukan, maksudku, aku yang merekamnya langsung. Kita nyanyi bareng-bareng." Daniel berhenti berayun, dan sekarang dia melemparku dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Boleh, kapan?"

"Sesuaikan saja. Ngomong-ngomong lagu itu bagus, liriknya mendalam. Inspirasinya apa, kak kalo boleh tau?"

"Eum, adik ku." entah kenapa bibirku tergerak untuk melengkung. Apakah aku senang karena Daniel memuji laguku? Entahlah.

"A-ah begitu rupanya." Daniel tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Jika itu adikmu membawa semangat kak Seongwoo untuk bermusik, aku rasa tidak buruk."

Dan pernyataan Daniel selanjutnya membuatku merinding.

 _"Kak Seongwoo, janji padaku untuk selalu bernyanyi, ya?"_

 ** _... Karena yang paling aku takutkan adalah, Kamu sangat mirip dengan adikku, Daniel. Katakan kalau kamu bukan Kang Euigeon._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The memory is like a big garage, like an ocean_**

 ** _All day I was lost in it_**

 ** _Even the loneliness I feel_**

 ** _Is that your trail?_**

 ** _That's why I closed my eyes and survived to this day_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Ayah, ibu, kita mau kemana?"_

 _"Kita mau merayakan ulang tahunnya Seongwoo di Busan, Euigeon."_

 _"Di rumah kakek dan nenek? Waah!" Euigeon kecil berteriak girang dari bangku belakang mobil. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anak kesayangannya itu._

 _"Ayah, tapi kenapa kak Seongwoo duluan pergi ke Busan?"_

 _"Dia kebetulan libur karena kakak kelasnya mau ujian. Kelasnya dipakai."_

 _"Oh, pantas dari kemarin aku tidak melihatnya. Biasanya dia nginap di rumah teman."_

 _"Terus kenapa kita berangkatnya belakangan?" Euigeon kecil tidak bisa menghentikan ocehannya, membuat sang ibu semakin gemas._

 _"Ayah dan ibu harus kerja, dan kamu juga masih sekolah hari sabtu kan? Ya sudah kita perginya hari ini."_

* * *

 ** _[Kecelakaan lalu lintas di daerah tol Gangnam yang melibatkan satu mobil sedan mewah dan bus pariwisata terjadi pada sore hari. Diketahui satu keluarga menjadi korban, sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya ditemukan tewas sedangkan satu anak kecil ditemukan kritis dengan pendarahan hebat. Tidak ada satu pun tanda pengenal yang menunjukan nama anak itu, hanya ada selembar foto anak kecil lain yang menggantung di dalam tasnya dan kini mereka semua telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.]_**

* * *

 _"Nama kamu siapa? Kok jalan-jalan sendirian?"_

 _"Uhmm kayaknya nama aku Kang Daniel. Tapi aku tidak yakin ingat, tante."_

 _"Orang tua kamu mana?"_

 _Daniel menggeleng._

 _"Ya sudah, jangan sedih, kamu ikut sama tante, yah? Nanti ketemu banyak teman baru di sana."_

 _"Namanya Kang Daniel, orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakan mobil, dan dia amnesia reanterograde. Dia hanya ingat beberapa ingatan ke belakang. Saya tidak berhasil menemukan latar belakang Daniel karena ingatamnya bermasalah, apa kalian masih yakin ingin mengadopsi Daniel?"_

 _"Kami yakin bisa merawat Daniel, setelah ini kami akan pindah ke Toronto untuk memberikan pendidikan yang terbaik buat Daniel."_

 _"Baik jika begitu. Oh, dia juga punya selembar foto—entah siapa dan liontin gembok yang ada di lehernya. Aku tidak yakin siapa yang punya kuncinya, tapi saya yakin itu petunjuk dimana keluarga Daniel berada. Jika kalian ingin mengadopsi Daniel, pastikan tidak akan pernah menghilangkan liontin gembok dan foto itu.."_

 _"Daniel, anak ku sayang, sudah saatnya kamu tahu hal ini."_

 _"Kamu akan pindah ke Seoul, tempat dimana kamu lahir, tapi kami juga tidak yakin dimana sebenarnya kamu lahir. Orang tuamu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, yang bisa kamu harapkan hanya dari selembar foto dan liontin ini. Kami tidak bisa pindah ke Seoul karena masalah imigrasi. Tapi, kamu tetap bisa mengandalkan kami karena semua perlengkapan serta urusan masuk universitas sudah kami selesaikan. Kami akan mengirimkan uang bulanan untukmu dan kamu harus mendapat hidup yang baik, ya sayang?"_

 _"T-tapi Daniel tidak mau pergi, hiks."_

 _"Kamu harus, Daniel. Di seoul masih ada keluarga kandung yang menunggumu. Tugas kamu selain sekolah dengan baik adalah mencari keluarga kandungmu. Kamu bisa gunakan petunjuk di liontin dan foto itu. Setelah kamu menemukannya, kami janji akan secepatnya menyusul ke Seoul."_

 _"A-aku tidak yakin, mom, dad."_

 _"Daniel anak kuat, daddy sama mommy yakin kamu bisa."_

* * *

 **[Hanya dengan menutup kedua matanya, aku bisa merasakan kembali semua memori indah bersama adik ku.]**

 **"Kak Seongwoo, ini aku Euigeon."**

 **"Kak Seongwoo kemana aja? Kak Seongwoo benci dengan Euigeon, ya?"**

 **"Kak Seongwoo—"**

 ** _Tiiiiiiiiiiiin... Buagh_**

 **Tidak, kali ini aku melihatnya, aku melihat Euigeon. Aku yakin aku bisa melihatnya.**

 **"Kak Seongwoo, ini aku Dan-Euigeon."**

 **"Kak Seongwoo, aku Daniel."**

 **[Tapi, yang aku harapkan bukan wajah seorang Daniel yang berlumuran darah datang padaku.]**

* * *

"Aaarrgh!"

Syukurlah ini hanya mimpi. Pada kenyataannya aku terbangun tepat di samping Minhyun. Jam weker di atas nakas menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Aku ingat hari ini diundang Minhyun untuk menginap karena orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota. Karena teriakanku, Minhyun terlonjak. Aku tega menenggelamkan kapal mimpinya, tapi aku tidak sengaja.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Bahkan di dalam mimpi, aku merasa sendirian, untuk itu aku bisa bertahan setelah menutup mata, karena ada Minhyun di sampingku.

"Ada apa sih, Seongwoo?!" Minhyun berteriak setengah kesal setengah cemas, kedua bola matanya masih dilapisi penutup mata.

"Minhyun, a-aku takut. Hiks..."

"Ssst, Seongwoo jangan nangis, duh. Coba bilang kamu mimpi apa?" Minhyun melepas penutup matanya lalu merentangkan kedua tangan. Satu-satunya cara yang menenangkanku adalah Minhyun dan pelukannya yang nyaman.

"Minhyun, a-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana caranya aku memberitahukanmu."

"Tarik nafas pelan-pelan, lalu buang. Lakukan tiga kali sebelum kamu siap untuk cerita.

Aku menurut.

Satu tarikan nafas... Masih terisak.

Tarikan nafas kedua... Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Minhyun.

Tarikan nafas ketiga, akhirnya dadaku terasa lega.

"Sekarang, ceritakan."

"A-aku mimpi bertemu dengan Euigeon." Minhyun mengusap jejak air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku seolah melihat kejadian itu. Hiks."

"Ssst, Seongwoo, tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi."

"T-tapi, aku takut."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"A-aku melihat wajah Daniel, dengan luka berdarah persis yang dialami Euigeon."

Setelah aku berujar, Minhyun membeku di tempat. Pandangannya sulit diartikan.

"A-aku yakin jika yang muncul itu Daniel—ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya Euigeon dan Daniel. Dan mereka berdua terluka, Minhyun!"

"Seongwoo, dengarkan aku." Minhyun melepas pelukannya, kini dia menggenggam kedua pundak ku. "Mimpi itu ada banyak dan ribuan jenisnya. Ada yang hanya sekedar bunga tidur, ada yang mengandung ramalan dan ada juga yang bisa membahayakan. Aku percaya mimpi yang menurutku itu akan membawa pertanda baik. Jika aku bermimpi tentang hal yang aneh aneh, maka aku tidak akan percaya pada mimpi itu—"

"Maksudnya?"

"—Haaah... Jadi intinya, percaya dengan apa yang ingin kamu percaya. Jika kamu percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah.

"Iya, Minhyun. Aku percaya. Tapi, apa mimpi itu benar-benar nyata?"

"Jika memang kamu penasaran sama Daniel, kenapa kamu tidak coba korek sendiri?"

"Entah lah, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, ada perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul di ulu hatiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I miss you so much_**

 ** _Now I finally feel the space between us_**

 ** _I miss you so much_**

 ** _Tears fall like this_**

 ** _But why I do not know?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Minhyun, karena memang pada kenyataannya, aku merasakam hal-hal aneh jika Daniel bersamaku.

Seperti saat Daniel mencoba peduli dengan semua masalahku, saat Daniel menggenggam tanganku, saat Daniel tertawa, saat kami naik bus bersama, pokoknya semua yang berkaitan dengan Daniel membuat hatiku merasa aneh. Seperti ada desiran hangat, imajiner bentuknya tapi sensasinya menjalar hingga ke wajahku. Jika begitu maka Daniel akan menyebutku sebagai si wajah tomat.

Aku bingung, karena ini kali pertama aku merasakan hal ini. Aku takut sekali jika perubahan sikapku ini mudah sekali dibaca. Maka sekarang, setiap kali Daniel mengajakku untuk bertemu, yang aku lakukan adalah menghindar. Kurang lebih seminggu aku menghindari Daniel, dan berbagai cara aku lakukan. Dan rata-rata semua yang aku katakan adalah kebohongan. Contohnya;

 **[Real_Danik]**

 **10:30 AM**

 **Kak Seongwoo mau temenin aku beli nyari buku? Jam 11 aku jemput di depan kampus, Nanti aku traktir novel, deh.**

 **[OngSW]**

 **Maaf Daniel tapi aku ada janji dengan Minhyun di kafe jam 12.**

Dan aku kehabisan kata-kata saat sosok Daniel datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencari jurnal.

"Loh, kak Seongwoo katanya ada janji sama Kak Minhyun?" Daniel melayangkan tatapan curiga.

"Eung... Anu—aku udah selesai kok!"

"Padahal ini baru jam setengah dua belas, terus tadi aku lihat kak Minhyun jalan bareng sama Hyunbin, tuh."

Ong Seongwoo bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu jika Daniel akan pergi ke perpustakaan kampus? Di sini kan koleksi bukunya tidak kalah lengkap sama toko buku di pusat kota. Haduh.

"Eung—yaa, aku tahu kok! Kamu sendiri mau apa ke sini?" tanyaku gugup. Sumpah, aku ingin langsung mengubur diri rasanya. "Katanya tadi mau nyari buku di toko buku."

"Salah ya? Kak Seongwoo ngerasa terganggu?" laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat Daniel akan melangkah pergi, dengan bodoh aku menahan tangannya. Maksudnya apa, Ong Seongwoo?!

"B-bukan gitu, Daniel."

"Kak Seongwoo kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Daniel, suaranya agak berbisik—mengingat ini perpusatakaan. "Kak Seongwoo kayak menghindar dari Daniel. Emangnya aku kenapa, kak? Apa aku punya salah sama kak Seongwoo?"

"Bukan gitu, Daniel."

"Coba bilang, kenapa kak Seongwoo seolah menghindar dari aku?" Mungkin perpaduan Daniel dengan suara rendahnya adalah komposisi yang tepat untuk membuat semua wanita mimisan seketika.

"A-aku tidak menghindar, tuh."

"Terus apa? Mulai dari alesan tiba-tiba selalu bawa bekal dari rumah, bolos kelas, bolos dari rapat mingguan radio kampus, dan sekarang katanya mau ada janji tapi tiba-tiba ada di perpus."

"Aku cuman tidak mau melihat kamu, Daniel."

"Tapi kenapa, kak?"

"A-aku sendiri tidak yakin. Aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh kalau kamu selalu ada di sampingku." aku hampir menangis saat mengatakan itu tapi batal karena detik selanjutnya Daniel terbahak. Semua mata tertuju pada Daniel.

"Buahahahahahah."

"Yang berisik tadi silahkan keluar dari sini!" ya, itu suara si ibu penjaga perpustakaan. Daniel langsung terdiam dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku mau kak Seongwoo ikut ke taman belakang, sekarang. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Tapi kamu tidak jadi mencari buku—Daniel!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **[TO BE CONTINUE]**

 **INI SEBENERNYA ADA REPOST CHAPTER 2 KEMAREN GEGARA ERROR TAUNYA YANG DIPOSTING GA NYAMPE SETENGAH. UDAH YA, SILAHKAN MENIKMATI, KALO FFNYA DIRASA KURANG SREG, MENDING DISCONTINUE AJA KALI YA?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I miss you so much_**

 ** _Now I finally feel the space between us_**

 ** _I miss you so much_**

 ** _Tears fall like this_**

 ** _But why I do not know?_**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Minhyun, karena memang pada kenyataannya, aku merasakam hal-hal aneh jika Daniel bersamaku.

Seperti saat Daniel mencoba peduli dengan semua masalahku, saat Daniel menggenggam tanganku, saat Daniel tertawa, saat kami naik bus bersama, pokoknya semua yang berkaitan dengan Daniel membuat hatiku merasa aneh. Seperti ada desiran hangat, imajiner bentuknya tapi sensasinya menjalar hingga ke wajahku. Jika begitu maka Daniel akan menyebutku sebagai si wajah tomat.

Aku bingung, karena ini kali pertama aku merasakan hal ini. Aku takut sekali jika perubahan sikapku ini mudah sekali dibaca. Maka sekarang, setiap kali Daniel mengajakku untuk bertemu, yang aku lakukan adalah menghindar. Kurang lebih seminggu aku menghindari Daniel, dan berbagai cara aku lakukan. Dan rata-rata semua yang aku katakan adalah kebohongan. Contohnya;

 **[Real_Danik]**

 **10:30 AM**

 **Kak Seongwoo mau temenin aku beli nyari buku? Jam 11 aku jemput di depan kampus, Nanti aku traktir novel, deh.**

 **[OngSW]**

 **Maaf Daniel tapi aku ada janji dengan Minhyun di kafe jam 12.**

Dan aku kehabisan kata-kata saat sosok Daniel datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencari jurnal.

"Loh, kak Seongwoo katanya ada janji sama Kak Minhyun?" Daniel melayangkan tatapan curiga.

"Eung... Anu—aku udah selesai kok!"

"Padahal ini baru jam setengah dua belas, terus tadi aku lihat kak Minhyun jalan bareng sama Hyunbin, tuh."

Ong Seongwoo bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu jika Daniel akan pergi ke perpustakaan kampus? Di sini kan koleksi bukunya tidak kalah lengkap sama toko buku di pusat kota. Haduh.

"Eung—yaa, aku tahu kok! Kamu sendiri mau apa ke sini?" tanyaku gugup. Sumpah, aku ingin langsung mengubur diri rasanya. "Katanya tadi mau nyari buku di toko buku."

"Salah ya? Kak Seongwoo ngerasa terganggu?" laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat Daniel akan melangkah pergi, dengan bodoh aku menahan tangannya. Maksudnya apa, Ong Seongwoo?!

"B-bukan gitu, Daniel."

"Kak Seongwoo kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Daniel, suaranya agak berbisik—mengingat ini perpusatakaan. "Kak Seongwoo kayak menghindar dari Daniel. Emangnya aku kenapa, kak? Apa aku punya salah sama kak Seongwoo?"

"Bukan gitu, Daniel."

"Coba bilang, kenapa kak Seongwoo seolah menghindar dari aku?" Mungkin perpaduan Daniel dengan suara rendahnya adalah komposisi yang tepat untuk membuat semua wanita mimisan seketika.

"A-aku tidak menghindar, tuh."

"Terus apa? Mulai dari alesan tiba-tiba selalu bawa bekal dari rumah, bolos kelas, bolos dari rapat mingguan radio kampus, dan sekarang katanya mau ada janji tapi tiba-tiba ada di perpus."

"Aku cuman tidak mau melihat kamu, Daniel."

"Tapi kenapa, kak?"

"A-aku sendiri tidak yakin. Aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh kalau kamu selalu ada di sampingku." aku hampir menangis saat mengatakan itu tapi batal karena detik selanjutnya Daniel terbahak. Semua mata tertuju pada Daniel.

"Buahahahahahah."

"Yang berisik tadi silahkan keluar dari sini!" ya, itu suara si ibu penjaga perpustakaan. Daniel langsung terdiam dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku mau kak Seongwoo ikut ke taman belakang, sekarang. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Tapi kamu tidak jadi mencari buku—Daniel!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _So Beautiful, Beautiful_**

 ** _You're prettier than the others_**

 ** _For that do not hurt, do not cry_**

 ** _If you can hear this song for you_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ketika aku kembali menutup mata dan terdiam, kenangan itu kembali muncul._

 _"Euigeon, kamu tidak boleh nangis, ya. Laki-laki pantang menangis, Anak ibu pasti kuat. Luka seperti ini mah kecil."_

 _"Tidaaaaak, bu. Biar Euigeon menangis, aku tidak mau Euigeon tumbuh dewasa menjadi anak yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan."_

 _"Euigeon, menangis lah kalau memang sakit. Kamu berhak melampiaskannya."_

 _"Kak Seongwoo—hiks, lukanya sakit sekali. Aku mau kak Seongwoo yang mengobati. Hiks"_

 _"Iya, kak Seongwoo akan ada di samping Euigeon. Kalau sudah tidak sakit, kamu jangan menangis lagi, ya? Tapi kalau sakitnya masih terasa, kamu bisa panggil aku kapan saja."_

 _"Tapi ini masih sakit banget, kak. Hiks."_

 _"Mau aku bernyanyi biar kamu lupa rasa sakitnya?"_

* * *

"Kak Seongwoo, aku janji tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Entah kenapa, setiap ada kak Seongwoo, seolah setengah hatiku menjadi lengkap. Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal tapi sejak aku kecil, aku selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang lengkap. Tapi hatiku seolah terasa hampa, aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Aku tahu kak Seongwoo adalah salah satu keindahan yang membuat hatiku lengkap, maka untuk itu tolong jangan merasa sakit lagi. Semua yang kak Seongwoo butuh ceritakan, aku akan selalu ada untuk kak Seongwoo. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kak Seongwoo menangis karena sejujurnya, melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku perih. Kak Seongwoo bisa saja menyebutku tidak sopan karena jujur, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Oh I miss you, I miss you_**

 ** _Seeing myself standing in front of the mirror_**

 ** _It's weird and I feel scared, I need you_**

 ** _I hate myself for realizing this now_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, sejak saat itu, entah kenapa hatiku menerima Daniel. Saat aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Minhyun, laki-laki itu menangis terharu.

Minhyun bilang jika memang Daniel orang yang tepat untukku, dia akan mendukung apa pun keputusanku. Kami berdua sempat berpelukan lama sambil terisak di tengah malam. Seperti dua orang idiot. Aku selalu menikmati waktu dimana Minhyun selalu bersifat seperti keluargaku sendiri.

Aku bisa sedikit lega karena mungkin sekarang, bebanku bisa berkurang dan aku bisa membaginya pada Daniel— yang mana sebelumnya aku selalu berbagi pada Minhyun. Mungkin terdengar agak miris sih, tapi ya Daniel juga dengan senang hati akan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Jadi, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya. Lagi pun Daniel juga sering mengeluh di depanku. Yang paling aku suka adalah ketika Daniel mengeluh tentang kedua kucingnya yang suka mogok makan.

Daniel memintaku untuk tidak menangis lagi, apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi dia juga mengatakan bahwa tangisan adalah tanda seseorang sudah terlalu lelah menahan beban sendirian. Sah-sah saja jika kita merasa lelah dan sendirian lalu menangis. Air mata adalah simbol terakhir yang bisa dieskpresikan manusia selain kata kata.

Bahkan, ketika sebisa mungkin aku memerintahkan kinerja otak untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata, hal itu tetap mustahil. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Daniel akan selalu mengajak ku pergi ke kedai es krim di depan kampus untuk memesan dua corong gelato rasa teh hijau. Kami berdua suka teh hijau.

Mungkin awalnya memang terasa aneh dan agak sedikit canggung ketika kalian harus membuka seluruh hati pada orang yang baru dikenal—atau dalam konteks tidak terlalu lama berinteraksi, seperti aku dan Minhyun. Seolah membiarkan hati kalian dibuka oleh kunci yang tepat, kita tidak akan pernah tahu itu adalah kunci yang tepat atau bukan, karena hati kita yang menerimanya. Perasaan aneh dan canggung itu hanya berpihak padaku, sedangkan Daniel adalah tipikal anak yang mudah berbaur dan senang berbicara. Terkadang aku juga tertawa karena lawakannya yang garing—karena secara harfiah aku menertawakan hidung Daniel yang mengerut lucu ketika terbahak.

Anehnya, semakin aku merasa takut, aku semakin membutuhkan Daniel—atau Minhyun jika memungkinkan. Setidaknya jika Minhyun sedang ada di dalam rapat BEM, aku tidak perlu menangis sendirian di rumah.

Terkadang aku juga takut dan merasakan hal yang sangat aneh jika aku mematut bayangan di depan cermin. Aku selalu takut akan bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba terlintas. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian pernah merasakan hal ini.

"Ong Seongwoo, kenapa kamu masih saja seperti ini? Apakah kamu tidak mau membiarkan Euigeon bahagia? Tapi aku tahu kamu merindukannya, Seongwoo." ya, ketika aku berdiri di depan cermin, aku sering menyadari bahwa seorang Ong Seongwoo tidak lebih dari manusia menyedihkan yang selalu penasaran akan eksistensi adiknya. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Euigeon, aku merindukanmu, cepatlah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I want to hold a beautiful flower like you_**

 ** _And stand in front of you again_**

 ** _Yes, I want to look better than those moments_**

 ** _And stand in front of you, yeah_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Daniel pernah bilang padaku jika ibarat bunga, maka aku adalah sekuntum Gladiolus. Yang artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan contoh kekuatan karakter. Aku sangat kaget karena jarang sekali ada seorang pria yang hobi menghafal bahasa bunga.

"Daniel, kok kamu rajin banget ngehafal bahasa bunga. Kamj bilang waktu itu aku mirip gladiolus."

"Soalnya dulu waktu di Toronto, ayah asuhku punya toko bunga juga. Jadi saat liburan musim panas aku sering bekerja, mau tidak mau ya aku menghafal bahasa bunga untuk bisa merangkainya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Hening menyambangi sebentar. Aku kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Kak, mau kemana abis kelas?"

Untung Daniel bertanya.

"Entah, mungkin jalan-jalan sendirian di Myeongdong."

"Kak Minhyun pergi?"

"Iya, dia ada janji dengan entah siapa namanya."

"Mau aku bantu mencari adikmu, kak?"

Dan ajakan Daniel membuat diriku tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah isi kepalaku baru saja membeku—hiperbola memang.

"Bagaimana, kak? Halo~ Bumi pada Ong Seongwoo."

Aku baru sadar ketika Daniel menepuk pelan pipiku.

"E-eung... Boleh sih. Kamu tidak keberatan?"

Ya, memang aku pernah menceritakan pada Daniel tentang pencarian adik ku yang sia-sia. Aku selalu rajin menyambangi beberapa tempat untuk menempel poster orang hilang bersama Minhyun di akhir pekan.

Daniel selalu tertarik pada hal kecil yang aku ceritakan, jadi aku mau tidak mau menceritakannya. Lagipula, dia bukan tipikal orang yang hanya sekadar kepo, tapi belum pernah terbesit juga di pikiranku bahwa Daniel akan senang hati membantuku. Aku juga sangat ragu untuk mengajak Daniel menempel beberapa poster orang hilang di sekitar Myeongdong. Aku takut membuatnya kecewa.

"Aku juga tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini. Lagipula aku juga ingin menyebarkan poster sama sepertimu. Jadi nanti pas bubar, aku tunggu di kafetaria ya, kak."

Mungkin dengan cara ini, aku bisa terlihat lebih baik di depan Daniel. Ingin sekali aku berdiri di hadapannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku ingin menjadi Ong Seongwoo yang lebih baik di depan Daniel, untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I draw the time that already I know with my hands_**

 ** _Crying in the same place as a broken clock_**

 ** _Blinding yourself, you are like an angel_**

 ** _Youre Beautiful, I want to hug you_**

 ** _I want to see you again_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ketika aku harus melihat selebaran poster orang hilang itu, otomatis aku akan melihat foto Euigeon kecil yang tersenyum manis dengan latar belakang bukit menjulang. Mengingatkanku pada semua waktu, momen, dan kenangan yang pernah kami lalui bersama. Seolah tanganku bisa kembali menggambarkan apa saja kenangan yang kami dapatkan.

Mungkin, jika aku adalah sebuah jam weker, maka aku adalah sebuah jam weker yang rusak, karena aku tidak akan pernah rela waktu berputar. Aku tidak akan pernah mau berputar pada poros waktu yang bergerak maju jika aku harus kehilangan Euigeon. Ya, aku adalah jam weker yang rusak karena terlalu sering menangis.

Aku membutakan diriku sendiri dan tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa waktu terus bergerak maju dan Euigeon telah menjadi rencana Tuhan yang hingga kini masih menjadi misteri. Kang Euigon, malaikat kecil itu entah dimana keberadaannya. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

Terkecuali, karena Euigeon sangat mirip dengan Daniel.

Sore ini, aku dan Daniel janjian bertemu di salah satu pos keamanan di daerah Myeongdong. Kami berdua niatnya ingin menempelkan beberapa poster. Aku juga tahu jika Daniel masih mencari seseorang, bahkan dia juga punya selebaran poster orang hilang sama sepertiku. Daniel bilang jika beberapa bulan lalu ia pernah rajin menyebar poster itu hingga akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Kesibukan di kampus sangat menyita waktu dan baru kali ini ia sempat untuk menyentuh kembali selebaran poster itu.

"Apa boleh menempel di sini, kak?"

"Tentu, aku sudah meminta izin dari pak polisi setempat."

Dan tepat saat Daniel mengeluarkan lembaran poster dari tas jinjingnya, benda itu membuatku tertegun

 ** _Foto itu kan..._**

 ** _Apakah..._**

"Kak, poster yang lama di sini sudah luntur. Aku ganti dengan yang baru yah?"

"B-Boleh."

.

.

.

.

.

 _So beautiful, beautiful_

 _What if you cry somewhere?_

 _Dont go, dont go, even if your love is a lie_

 _I dont care what you say_

 ** _Oh I miss you, I miss you (I miss you)_**

 ** _Your last words when you are far away (I miss you)_**

 ** _Strange, I'm afraid, I need you_**

 ** _I hate myself for realizing this now._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Di satu sore yang hangat, aku kembali mendapatkan kepingan puzzle yang melengkapi kenangan di dalam kepalaku._**

 _"Kak Seongwoo, cita-citanya mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar?"_

 _"Mungkin aku akan jadi jaksa. Aku ingin seperti ayah. Kalau kamu, Euigeon?"_

 _"Aku ingin menjadi petinju! Aku ingin melindungi ayah, ibu, dan kak Seongwoo." Euigeon benar-benar semangat ketika menceritakannya. Membuat ulu hatiku tergelitik. Setelah sekian lama hidup sebagai anak tunggal, baru kali ini aku merasakan bahagia saat ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam hidupku._

 _"Tapi namamu terlalu biasa untuk menjadi petinju internasional."_

 _"Benarkah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Kamu harus punya nama internasional, Euigeon. Nama yang semua orang bisa menyebutnya. Namamu yang sekarang tidak terlalu familiar di telinga."_

 _"Oh begitu. Lalu kak Seongwoo ada saran nama untuk ku?"_

 _"Uhm, sepertinya nama Daniel bagus. Itu terdengar tampan. Persis sepertimu, Euigeon." aku hanya berpikir nama Daniel tentu akan sangat cocok dengan Euigeon. Nama itu memiliki arti sebagai raja keadilan."_

 _"Daniel ya? Daniel Kang? Apa aku harus meminta ibu untuk memakai Daniel sebagai nama baptisku, kak?"_

 _"Tentu! Kamu harus mempunyai nama baptis yang keren. Daniel itu artinya raja keadilan."_

* * *

"Kak Seongwoo kenapa lagi, sih?"

"Kak Seongwoo tidak boleh begini terus. Kak Seongwoo sudah tiga hari matanya kelihatan sembab begitu."

"Kak Seongwoo sini aku peluk biar nggak nangis lagi."

Dan masih banyak lagi cara Daniel menghiburku. Dari sorot matanya, aku bisa benar-benar melihat kekhawatiran yang memuncak. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin terlihat seperti ini di depannya, tapi, ah sudahlah.

Oh iya, tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu, aku sempat mengatakannya pada Minhyun. Reaksinya sama sepertiku saat pertama kali mengetahuinya.

Sekarang, aku harus berpikir beribu kali untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Aku tidak mungkin seenak jidat langsung bertanya apalah Daniel adik tiriku atau bukan.

Ya, yang Daniel pasang di posternya adalah foto masa kecilku. Foto yang sama persis seperti yang aku gantung di dalam tasnya belasan tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat betul, tapi anehnya Daniel sama sekali tidak mengenali poster yang aku tempel. Padahal jelas jika aku memasang foto anak kecil yang mirip dengannya.

 _"Seongwoo, kamu harus coba cari tahu lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini. Jika memang itu benar, kamu harusnya senang bertemu kembali dengannya."_

Sekelebat petuah Minhyun melintas di kepalaku.

"E-eeem.. Daniel?"

"Kenapa, kak?" Daniel menyendokan es krimnya santai. Rasa teh hijau, kesukaan kami berdua.

Posisinya sudah tepat, karena kami berdua sedang berada di kedai es krim langganan dengan lanskap kebun bunga tulip indah di balik jendela. Apakah aku harus memulainya?

"Kamu tidak pernah penasaran dengan masa lalu yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuamu di Kanada?"

"Penasaran sih, terlebih di bagian aku yang katanya mengalami amnesia reanterograde. Tapi itu tidak membuatku sedih, sih."

"Apa kamu bilang tadi? Amnesia?"

"Iya.. Memang kenapa?"

"T-tidak. Maksudku, apa kamu benar-benar tidak mengingat apa pun sebelum kamu bisa diasuh oleh mereka?"

"Yang aku ingat hanya nasihat dari si pemilik panti asuhan."

Sebenarnya aku merasa agak bersalah menanyakan hal ini, terlebih Daniel yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan selera makan.

"Katanya aku bisa kembali menemukan kebahagiaan ketika gemboknya telah dibuka."

"G-gembok?"

 _"Seongwoo, Euigeon, kalian jangan sekali-kali coba melepaskan liontin yang Ayah berikan, paham?"_

 _"Memang apa spesialnya, sih?"_

 _"Coba kamu buka liontin Euigeon dengan kunci yang di liontinmu, Seongwoo."_

 _Aku tentu penasaran apa maksud Ayah._

 _"Wah! Ada foto kita berdua di dalamnya. Euigeon, coba lihat ini!"_

 _"Dan di balik liontin ibumu, tersimpan foto kami berdua. Ayah harap kalian akan selalu bisa bersama dan saling melengkapi, sama seperti pasangan liontin itu. Tentu jika tidak ada Seongwoo, Euigeon tidak akan pernah bisa membukanya, benar kan?"_

 _"Tentu!"_

Dan aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Bagaimana jika Daniel adalah adik ku, Euigeon? Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?

Terkadang, aku benar-benar membenci diriku sekarang, yang hanya bisa menangis kala menelan pahitnya kenyataan. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri saat berulang kali menangis di pelukan Minhyun, padahal aku sudah berjani untuk tidak lagi menyusahkan pria manis itu. Ah, aku payah.

"Kamu tenang dulu, Seongwoo. Harusnya kamu bahagia karena pada akhirnya kamu bisa ketemu sama adikmu."

"Tapi, aku takut, Minhyun. Aku takut jika Daniel tahu bahwa rasa cintaku selama ini hanya kebohongan. Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, aku mencintainya karena aku merindukan Euigeon—" nafasku agak tersengal karena mungkin kali ini puncaknya aku mengeluarkan air mata.

"—Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika aku mencintainya karena aku merindukan Euigeon. Bagaimana pun dia pasti tidak mengingatnya dan aku takut dia menjauh dariku."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak berusaha mecintai Daniel sebagai Daniel, bukan sebagai Euigeon? Kamu tidak perlu memberitahukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kamu hanya perlu belajar untuk mencintainya dalam arti yang lain."

"Tapi, apa mungkin?"

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi kalian hanya sebatas adik-kakak tiri, kan? Mungkin saja kalian bisa bersama jika Daniel sudah mempunyai keluarga asuh yang baru. Apa perlu Ayah dan ibuku menjadi orang tua asuhmu?"

" _Huwaaaa_ Minhyun. _Hiks_."

" _Sssst_ , jangan nangis lagi, Ong Seongwoo cengeng. Sekarang, tanya Daniel apakah ia mempunyai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gembok itu. Coba ajak dia ketemuan di taman belakang kampus saat jam selesai kelas. Aku harap dia tidak mengecewakanmu. Aku akan setiap saat sedia menjadi kakakmu."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _This highly regrettable song_**

 ** _I hope it reaches the sky_**

 ** _My prayer staring at you all night_**

 ** _I hope it gets to your heart_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akankah keajaiban berpihak padaku kali ini? Jawabannya hanya langit biru yang tahu. Apa aku harus menyingkapnya?

"Kak Seongwoo!"

Ah itu dia orang yang aku tunggu sedari tadi. Untungnya matahari belum berniat tenggelam ke rumahnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Tumben telat."

"Professor Kim tadi mengadakan quiz dadakan di jam terakhir, itu membuatku gila."

Kamu juga membuatku gila, Daniel. Kamu membuatku terus bertanya-tanya dan menangis. Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku menangis lagi di suatu tempat?

"Sini duduk dulu." aku menepuk sebelah bangku taman yang kosong, Daniel duduk sambil tersenyum lima jari. Indahnya semburat jingga di langit menjadi latar belakang; indah sekali.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kak? Kangen ya sama aku?"

"Daniel, aku tidak mau kamu pergi dari hidupku."

"Eh apa maks—"

"Daniel, berjanjilah kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah ini."

"Kak Seongwoo, sebenarnya ada apa? Tentu aku berjanji tidak akan pergi."

"Kamu membawa apa yang aku minta kan?"

Daniel mengangguk semangat dan segera merogoh sesuatu dari balik t-shirtnya.

 _Itu liontin yang sama persis dengan milik Euigeon._

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu tidak akan pergi. Aku tahu selama ini lagu yang ku buat dengan penuh penyesalan pasti bisa menyentuh langit, dan doa yang terselip di dalamnya akan sampai padamu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku melepaskan liontin yang ku pakai dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang gembok yang ada pada bandul liontin milik Daniel.

Dan kami berdua sama-sama terkejut saat bandul gembok itu benar-benar terbuka dan menampakan wajah dua orang anak kecil yang saling berangkulan.

Jangan tanya apakah aku sanggup menahan air mata atau tidak. Yang jelas setelah ini aku langsung memeluk Daniel dan tidak berpikir untuk melepaskan pelukan selamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kang Daniel. Tolong jangan pergi lagi, Kang Euigeon."

"J-jadi, kak Seongwoo kakak ku?" aku bisa merasakan jika Daniel membalas pelukanku. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh. Aku bahagia, sedih, terharu, tapi aku juga membutuhkan Daniel di dalam hidupku.

"Kak Seongwoo, kenapa kakak jahat sama Daniel, _huh_?"

Demi semua Tuhan yang disembah umat manusia, Aku paling tidak mau mendengar Daniel menangis. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau mendengar Daniel yang mulai terisak karena diriku. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena membiarkan hal ink terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Euigeon. Aku tahu aku bersalah. Andai saja Ayah tidak datang ke acara ulang tahun itu mungkin hingga sekarang kita bisa lengkap berkumpul— _hiks_."

Daniel, asal kamu tahu jika Ong Seongwoo kecil yang terus menelpon Ayah untuk datang ke Busan untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Dan setelahnya, nenek tidak pernah memberitahukanku kabar selanjutnya tentang dirimu.

"Kak Seongwoo tidak tahu betapa menderitanya hatiku saat harus menghadapi cobaan berat di Kanada? Harusnya kak Seongwoo ada di sampingku—"

"Aku tahu, Euigeon. Untuk itu kamu seharusnya membenciku, tapi tolong jangan pergi dariku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu untuk yang kedua kali."

"Kak Seongwoo apa kamu sudah gila? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang kamu katakan, yang penting sekarang aku tidak akan sendirian lagi. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu kak, aku tidak tahu takdir akan mempermainkan kita seperti ini. Tapi tolong, cintai aku sebagai Daniel."

Sesaat, aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam iris matanya yang kelam, mencoba mencari celah dusta di antara omongannya; tapi nihil aku dapatkan.

"Kak, dengar Daniel, ya—"

Laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya tergesa-gesa. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah kecil Euigeon ketika Daniel menangis.

"—Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan status kita sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kak Seongwoo selalu ada di hidupku. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi, dan yang paling penting, Daniel sayang kak Seongwoo. Jangan tinggalin Daniel sendirian lagi, ya."

Hari itu, Tuhan berhasil membuatku menemukan kepingan puzzle yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Kini semuanya lengkap, dan lagu penuh penyesalan yang ku buat, selamanya akan menjadi hal terindah.

Kang Daniel, datang di hidupku sebagai malaikat yang baru. Dia adalah jawaban dari doa yang selalu aku bisikkan pada Tuhan.

 ** _[F.I.N]_**


End file.
